Uwolnij magię
thumb|324px Uwolnij magię (tyt. org. Unleash the Magic) — piosenka z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Nawiązano do niej w jednej z wersji piosenki Equestria Girls. Po raz pierwszy można ją było usłyszeć na soundtracku do filmu wypuszczonym 18 września 2015. Tekst (wersja polska) :Grzyb ::Przez całe życie swe wyrzutkiem byłaś ::Myśleć tak o sobie nie chce raczej nikt ::Uczennic tu takich jak ty ::Miałam dwie, no może trzy ::Lecz te bardzo dobre stąd znikały w mig :Uczniowie ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Grzyb ::Wiem, że również zastrzeżenia masz do siebie ::Niełatwo taki umysł wielki mieć ::Lecz przegrana, proszę cię ::Dziś nie wchodzi wcale w grę ::Co się stanie, gdy przegramy, dobrze wiesz! :Uczniowie ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Uwolnij magię ::Uwolnij magię ::Bo nie chcemy przegrać dziś ::One czarują ::Się nie krępują ::Więc czarować też możesz ty! ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Grzyb ::Zwij to magią, zwij to mocą ::Byleś była dziś pogromcą ::Bo przegrawszy, utracimy wiedzy skarb ::Ta szansa nie powtórzy się ::Byś nie żałowała więc ::Wykorzystaj wielki talent, który masz :Uczniowie ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Uwolnij magię ::Uwolnij magię ::Nie bój się odważnych słów ::My chcemy tylko ::Żeby dzisiaj ::Z nami przegrało Canterlot znów ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Grzyb ::To, co masz zrobić, nie jest trudne ::A wynik zadowala nas ::Dlatego musisz poznać magię ::Którą w swych dłoniach masz ::Powiem w imieniu swym i wszystkich ::A mą opinię winnaś znać ::Nasza szkoła wygra znów :Grzyb i uczniowie ::A dziedzictwo me będzie trwać! :Uczniowie ::Uwolnij magię ::Uwolnij magię ::Klęska dziś nie wchodzi w grę ::Zwyciężyć możesz ::Gdy puścisz wodze ::Więc tak jak nigdy postaraj się :Chłopcy ::Uwolnij magię, wyzwól wreszcie ją :Dziewczyny ::Uwolnij magię, wyzwól wreszcie ją Tekst (wersja angielska) :Cinch ::I realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone at school who likes to think ::To find a student that's like you ::I've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before I blink :Uczniowie ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Now I understand you have your reservations ::It's hard to have a brain as large as yours ::But if we don't win these games ::Well, I think I've made it plain ::What will happen if we have the losing scores! :Uczniowie ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic ::Unleash the magic ::If we lose, then you're to blame ::They all have used it ::Maybe abused it ::So then why can't we do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::Call it power, call it magic, ::If we lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge we have lost ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? :Uczniowie ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic ::Unleash the magic ::We're not friends here after all ::Our only interest ::In this business ::Is seeing Canterlot High School fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Cinch ::What I'm suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::Let everyone to learn about the ::Magic that you have stored ::And as for me and all the others ::We only want what we deserve ::That our school will clinch the win ::And my... :Cinch i uczniowie ::...legacy will endure :Uczniowie ::Unleash the magic ::Unleash the magic ::If we lose, then it's a crime ::But we can win it ::If you begin it ::It's up to you to not fail this time :Chłopcy ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :Dziewczyny ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now Dziekan Cadance i Wicedyrektor Luna: Now! Kategoria:Piosenki z trzeciego filmu